everafterhighfandomfandomcom-20200223-history
Bane O'Rouge
Trigger warnings for language and innuendo. Bane O'Rouge is a 2015-introduced and all-around character. He is the successor to Johnny from The Banks Of The Red Roses. In the destiny conflict, he aligns with the Rebels. Destined to be disowned by his family if he is ever to elope and at the cost of his life or otherwise brutally murder his love thanks to the cursed pen knife he had been given, Bane is doing whatever he can to prevent this tragedy from happening, even at the expense of his own freedom. Character Personality For every person who has ever been given the privilege of attending destiny school, with or without legacies, life is a stage and everyone is expected to play a part. To survive his destiny school life and avoid scrutiny of fairy tale authorities, Bane has constructed an image befitting his assigned role as Johnny. But this elaborate act he must put up would be quite unbearable if it isn't infused with the kinder and innate part of his nature. After all, nothing can be bad as becoming a man full of merely acquired follies. A lifeless husk too willing to please. Good at heart, he does everything with the best of intentions. That's why he pays careful attention to the extent his actions affect others. General Villainy has helped him to become better at scheming and plotting, which means he was trained to always have a few tricks up his sleeves to deal with any situation and obtain desirous outcomes. Knowing his fragile complex can make him look a bit underwhelming, he acts quite loud and over the top, often bursting into laughter at his own antics. He has come up with some peculiar strategies to intimidate others, particularly the lasses and doesn't mind the reactions people have for his actions. In fact, he wouldn't bother complaining about getting witch slapped or punched right in the face. He would just (maniacally) laugh it off, which may be negatively interpreted as Bane relishing in his pain and mocking his target, resulting in more hits. These actions aren't meant as a way to exert power but rather as a warning about potential threats. It’s also because this is a good wayfor him to distance himself from others. After all, he does have the capacity to become a threat himself if he's not careful. His dark and crude humor is composed of selected words and are designed to be streamlined enough to slip under the radar, (just enough to buy him escape time at least) but obvious enough to be decoded. Bane only enjoys the fun of cracking a joke, not the pain of the offense. He may tailor his statements to each person for the best effect but he doesn't venture too deep into any private matters and bases his words simply on general knowledge. This explains why he refrains from cursing, which would make his statements too harsh for some and be deemed "too explicit" for a school environment. They can still come off as cheesy and tactless but this can help increase their aversive yet relatively harmless effects within his listeners. Not to mention he also wields sarcasm like a charm. As Bane doesn't want to come across as too violent or too creepy, he doesn't touch anyone in any insensible way. But sometimes actions speak louder than words. In a few cases, Bane might resort to a more physical approach if he wishes to create a bigger ruckus or his subject is less responsive to his words. This involves taking his little penknife and stabbing it onto the cuffs of their sleeves or the collar. Alternatively, he might gently point the tip of his knife onto ideal stabbing targets such as the throat or abdomen, followed by whispering of snarky remarks. The knowledge to conjure up these plans doesn't come from nowhere. It is the result of an eagerness to learn and this has served him well across the years. Bane wouldn't have been able to pick up many of his skills just as quickly had he not been invested in his studies. It takes a great amount of understanding of various related tropes for him to paint a convincing picture, all of which comes from being patient enough to sit through lectures and scroll through supplementary material. Selfish as he makes people believe, Bane actually cares more about the wellbeing of others than that of himself. He'd rather give up his own benefits than trade those he loves. It wasn't easy for him to undergo the conversion to this horrid persona, to become someone so different to his true self but if it was the best way he can ensure the safety of those he cared about, Bane is willing to at least play pretend. It doesn't matter if his performance isn't rooted from his inner evil, what matters is that people believe otherwise. And that's good enough for most. Over time, Bane has grown to tolerate his now well-established persona. He acknowledges that it somewhat hardened him, therefore readying him to face the world that had been so unkind to so many. A world that his old naive freshman self wouldn't be so successful in. Bane is certain of his choices and knows exactly what he wants from them. To every action there is a reason and full responsibility is taken for each one of them. He still complies to regulations as they help to keep the world in order but Bane refuses to be restrained. He dares to challenge the norm and is one to bend the rules, especially ones that are unfair. In a way, this defiance is suitablefor his role. However, it is also the same reason why he is reckless enough to go to great lengths to go against his so-called predestined fate. It takes guts to push the boundaries and work around challenges as they come. Despite what he usually displays in public, Bane isn't without a soft side. He acts a bit differently towards those close to him and clients but this behavior is genuine rather than acting. He seems more charismatic and still wildly humorous but now with jokes that actually tickle people’s funny bones. Bane is a very generous businessman who would happily offer regular promotions and can be negotiated for reasonable prices. To his friends and family, Bane is supportive and tries his best to sympathize and help them overcome troubles. He would gladly offer a helping hand, but it would only be offered as an aid because the real solution to anyone's problem is their own effort. When time is of the essence, one cannot always rely on their Prince Charming and must take matters into their own hands. True to this, Bane isn't very open to receiving help from others, believing we should all mind our own business first. However, he can be considered overprotective of his loved ones at times, which can be seen when Bane persistently tries to advise them about what he thinks is the best course of action and his worries may even lead him to abruptly interfere with other people's business. The whole point of creating this puzzling identity is to evoke enough fear for solitude and just enough care for peace. He only intends to keep up his roguish behavior until graduation, when he will have more than enough time to redeem himself after proving his worth to his role. Hobbies and interests Bane has developed some interesting skills from his inheritance of the destiny, which are as follows: *Music: He has an acute sense of remembering musical notes in tunes and songs, being able to listen to them once then writting them down with accuracy. This comes in handy for his tune box business, in which it is needed for making coding for his boxes. One way Bane likes killing time with is making prototype versions of the code for his smaller orders or personal use. He uses a hole puncher to put holes into a roll of paper that can be run through a small portable music box mechanism so he could get a preview of his compositions and arrangements. Bane originally used commercially printed rolls but he has practiced this so often that he can instinctly yet accurately code even a blank roll of the same width. *Mechanical engineering: He knows the ins and outs of a music box and how to craft them with great precision. With a lens and a pair of tweezers, Bane can assemble and deassamble the finest of details. His works are not only intricate in their workings but also in the decorations, such as tiny gears punched with floral patterns and adorned with gems or lacquer wood inlaid with stones and mother-of-pearl pieces. He also produces small automata with hand-sewn clothing (which are ordered elsewhere) and complex structures for dynamic movement. His main income comes from using this knowledge to do repairs on antique clocks but he is able get some extra money from commissions for customers both online and in real life who came across his trailer. *Penmanship and Typograhpy: Bane is skillful at the art of calligraphy and making images composed of words. Other than making posters to advertise his work, Bane also does it for relaxation. *Botany: Having so many rose bushes growing around his house, too much for just compost and has lead to his garden flooding with petals, Bane has tried to find other uses for them. Hence, a blooming interest in botany and distillation. Inheriting his mother's brewing skills from her days working at a tea shop, combined with some personal studies, he has been able to create not only some fresh brew but extract oils, perfect for his easily cracking skin. *Cooking: As the saying goes, the fastest way to someone's heart is through their stomach and that's a motto Bane lives by. He's a pretty good dessert chef who knows how to whip his cream and melt his candy at just the right temperature. He also has extensive knowledge of the effects of chemicals within plants, owing much to his Poison Theory class, so he knows what herbs to use for what ailments, what taste and texture a fruit or veggie might give to a stew. It's a shame that this talent is hardly displayed anywhere other than in Home Evilnomics or the comfort of his mansion. However, one can still have a chance of tasting his treats as a free snacks for visitors to his mobile shop to nibble on while admiring the work. Within the garden of his house, he cultivates many plants from the rose family, including quince, strawberry, peach and the like. Many of which are used in his desserts. His extensive knowledge on flowering plants and mechanics not only show in his work but also in his jokes under the form of quirky metaphors. Whether they are funny or weird is up to the listener. Appearance When it comes to his looks, Bane seems like a cross between a nightmare and a daydream. In terms of stature, for someone of his age, Bane is quite short standing at only 5'6". He is generally slender but metalworking has helped him to build some muscle, mainly on his arms. The paleness and rosiness that many once sought through the use of ceruse and rouge comes to him naturally, somehow maintaining both its charm and ghostliness. A canvas of pasty skin is dusted with a reddish tint composed of minute blood vessels and an assortment of pinkish and bluish veins climb across his limbs and the edges of his sharp face, which is often graced with a devilish smile. His green eyes are so vivid they stare into your souls, but he can assure you they are only crafted by the hands of Mother Nature rather than those of a talented glassmaker. Recessive genes have lead Bane to possess a physical trait not shared with either biological parents, that trait being his vibrant red hair. While its waviness comes from his mother, its color coincides with the auburn locks of his predecessor, making many believe that he was the result of the relationship she once had with the last Johnny. He does take offense when his legitimacy is questioned, considering it not only a jab to his honor but to his mother's as well. He started his first year with a small mop that eventually grew to his shoulders, opening up new opportunities for styling. Half of the time, it is put up in a low bun or left to flow with the wind. Other times, it is worn as a ponytail secured by a ribbon, often with additional curls styled according to 18th century wigs that require slightly more maintenance. The latter style is usually reserved for more formal occasions, while the former is used casually. He may choose to twirl a few strands over his forehead to add to his shadiness. Portrayers In live-action, he would be played by Jamie Campbell Bower. Given his experience with roles of the same "handsome creep" archetype (say Jace Wayland, Caius Volturi...) and his general appearance, he seems to make a pretty decent Bane, just needed a few tweaks such as the hair and eyes. In English, he would be voiced by Blindboy Boatclub, a member of the Limerick band The Rubberbandits. Fairy tale – The Banks Of Red Roses How the Story Goes It starts with a couple hanging out by the banks of the Red Roses. Johnny takes out an instrument to play for his lovely lady, in which she sighs and asks if he would leave her. In the Scottish version , he takes the girl to a cave where a grave had been dug and filled with roses and stabs her right at the heart with a pen knife. In the Irish version, the couple simply broke up and Johnny moved on to find another lady after telling us this happened because both their families don't approve of this relationship and because his father would rather see him dead while he's still involved. He then briefly gives us a description of his dream wedding. There's also a version where Johnny invites his love to his lodge for tea before dragging her over to a cave to kill her. How does Bane come into it? Since Johnny is never meant to be able to maintain a romantic relationship, there would be no (legitimate) biological heirs for there were no weddings. However, the first murder victim of each Johnny would actually live to tell the tale and actually be able to have kids after the story. Bane is the son of the previous first girlfriend, having married a different man. Parallels *Has clear motives to his actions. Yet his true intentions are relatively unknown to the public and people usually judge him according to his illusions. Similar to how there are so many explanations to the motives of the murder or break up in the song. *Bane acts as a villain to raise awareness about them and the dangers they pose to others. His story is essentially a cautionary tale. *Crafts tune boxes and plays the fiddle, which are two of the instruments Johnny is well known to play. *Is a tea addict. In one version, Johnny had invited his love to tea before killing her. * Is bitingly sarcastic and fond of dark humor, referencing Johnny's last words to his love about her grave. * On another note, Bane's language, rebelliousness and how he tries to deconstruct and subvert his own trope are some of the qualities that make a rake, which Johnny is sometimes interpreted as. Thoughts On Destiny Bane was an average kid living in a peaceful town without much to worry about his future. That is until the authorities came and the news came as a shock to his whole family because no one was informed of the existance of the role. Bane considers his destiny to be a great weight on his shoulders as well as his family. Not only is it a high hurdle to jump over to even have any chance of fulfilling the typical dream of settling down but it also brought back terrible memories that his beloved parents have once moved on from. Even though he knows he has a possibility of getting his so-called "Happily Ever After", Bane's still not taking any chances for he is not only concerned for the present but also the distant future. No matter what happens, someone he loves will be hurt in one way or another. He considers his place in his tale as a stone to cover up a bottomless pit of doom and his predessors past victims who have fallen into that dark abyss. As he puts it, some were unwary wanders who tripped and unnoticingly pulled their loved ones along with them. Others, monsters that have found the ideal environment to secretly perfect their cunning plans and drag young and naive maidens down to be devoured. Bane possesses the murder weapon that has been passed on for generations. He's rather protective of it, considering having it fall into the wrong hands would be horrible, especially when anyone could replace you if they seem to be better suited for the job. Therefore, Bane has decided to keep the knife as close to him as he can which resulted in its use as a peculiar hairpiece. Bane usually simply slides it behind his bun or ponytail that's already held up by a rubber band, rarely actually using the penknife as a hairstick because it's not convenient having to redo one's hair after taking it off. Other than that, he sharpens his pencils and quills, opens letters or cuts ropes with it. Eventual Fate/ Future Canon Bane remains unmarried and lives alone in the lodge he inherited from his predecessors. He adopts a little girl whom he becomes extremely protective of. Bane no longer teases people and he has put his knife away. His curse stays with him til his death. Before that happens, Bane will have finished the book he started in high school, which he hopes will serve as guidance for his successors so they won’t have to endure the pain that some of the Johnnies before him had to go through. Non-canon Bane marries Grizz and they have a daughter, neutralizing the curse for his generation. Because Violetta is a girl, she is deemed unfit for her father’s role and Bane’s cursed knife is given to some other kid. Violetta takes it upon herself to guide and protect said kid after she was introduced to him on Parent’s Day. In both canons, Bane has swapped out his penknife for a curly wooden stick with a blunt end, much like the ones carried by the Muscadins. It serves a similar purpose as a conspicuous yet not so suspicious weapon in case something bad happens. It also helps with his back when he gets older. Class Schedule Bane may not enjoy every single class in his schedule, especially not his Villain-based ones but for the sake of good qualifications and to prove his worthiness to proceed with his destiny, he still gives them his all and does quite well in all of them. * Muse-ic Class -Prof. Pied Piper This class is a favorite for it is an opportunity for him to relax and be creative with his assignments. * Wooing 101- Prof. King Charming If he was going to "lead anyone astray", at least he should brush up a bit on how to win someone's heart. Bane isn't very enthusiastic in this class not because he hates what's being taught as there are many great values that can be learnt from the class. What he loathes is how some people will just take them for granted, twisting these values to suit their greedy needs. And it's no fun being one of their league. What was once true acts of chivalry are now well-orchestrated plays merely to attract the object of one's desires. What ever happened to treating their loved ones better and proving so? In the long run and not just in an instant? He finds some of the activities so fake it annoys him, particularly smiling practice. Shouldn't that come naturally instead of a fancy-pants display of the flexing of the facial muscles? * General Villainy - Madame Baba Yaga * Poison Fruit Theory * Grimmnastics - Coach Gingerbreadman * Cooking Class-ic - Prof. Momma Bear It's rather sad sending someone off already, especially someone you once cared so deeply about so why not throw the best farewell tea party for your ex? (That is, if it's not gonna end in flames.) But it's not the only reason why Bane loves attending this class. To him, it's also a slice of home, a humble place he dearly misses. It reminded him of those days he lived with his mother and they would often bake the tastiest of treats. Bane often grabs the leftovers for himself and his roomie. * Dance Class-ic - Madame Baba Yaga (?) Bane would say the program is a bit outdated yet he does enjoy what's offered. Baroque dance is far from being popular in courtship (grinding’s more in style) these days but it is fun keeping an old art alive. It's convenient how his room is near to that of the ballet class, which means he can always poke fun of the swans as they pass by in the hallways. * Counseling - Madame Baba Yaga Dormroom Bane currently shares a room with Dippy. His side of the room is full of surprises. It is pasted with floral wallpaper and lined with extravagant golden rails and molding. His bed is a lounging chair with an extra trunkle bed hidden underneath, along with drawers for storing bedding. Overhead is a velvet curtain with tassels sewn on. There is a red glass chandelier that if stared at from below, the glass will form the shaoe of a blooming rose. By the bed, there is a nightstand with an alarm clock and an electric kettle. Within the wall is a hidden narrow walk-in closet that opens with doors at each end, both hidden under a "part" of the wall. This explains why the space between is a bit smaller compared to Dipper's. Bane also has a closet desk that has doors that he can lock when it is not in use. There's also a glass cabinet where he stores his tea sets. Bane and Dipper share a medium sized window, which Bane has had some flower pot holders installed. This is where he grows some roses for his morning brew. Trivia *Bane's birthday is on May 1st (May Day). Cuz that's when "the flowers they would blossom and the meadows they are gay". *He can read and speak French. Even though it is not a destiny requirement, it is a necessity that would do him good for his clockmaking business as many of the terms in the field are in French. *One of his favorite songs other than his own tale that can often be heard during his vending ventures is The German Clockwinder . This is an inside joke that either a clockmaker or a balladeer will get, in this case he's both. Quotes Category:Characters Category:Solarius Balasar's OCs Category:Males Category:Rebels Category:Heteroromantic Category:Demisexual Category:Madame O'Front Category:LGBTA+ Category:Irish Category:Nobility Category:The Banks of Red Roses Category:Characters of the Month Category:Ship of the Month